That's The Way It Goes
by Chyna Fox
Summary: Buffy becomes a vampire. The gang has to deal.


  
THATS THE WAY IT GOES   
  
DISCLAIMER: THIS STORY BELONGS TO ME AND THAT IS ALL. I DO NAOT OWN BUFFY NOR  
ANGEL.I ALSO HAVE NO PART IN BTVS AL TOGETHER. THE REST BELONGS TO THE GREAT MAN  
JOSS WHEDON AND A FEW OTHER COMPANIES. DON'T SUE ME.ALL YOU HAVE IS THIS  
COMPUTER AND A STAPLE REMOVER.  
  
SPOILER:THIS IS JUST MY OWN TWISTED LITTLE MIND GOING TO WORK.ANYWAY, BUFFY  
BECOMES A VAMPIRE AND THE GANG IS TRYING TO DEAL. OH.... DID I MENTION ANGEL IS HER  
SIRE? SURPRISE/INNONCE NEVER HAPPENED OR ANYTHING AFTERWARDS.  
DISTURBUTION: ASK FIRST  
THIS IS MY FIRST FANFIC SO BE GENTLE. COMMENTS OF ALL KINDS WELCOMED.  
  
  
Buffy was walking in the Sunnydale cemetery with a very bored look. She hadn't killed a vamp  
in over 45 mins. She had gotten frustrated and started to pack up. She sighed very heavily and put  
the stake away that she had in hand. She walked away thinking that she had killed enough  
vampires for tonight. Her thoughts were interrupted by two vampires fighting. She could tell they  
were vamps by their growling. She carefully ran over to where they were dueling.  
  
"Hey, can I join the fun?" Buffy said after figuring out that it was Angel fighting a vampire.   
  
"Yeah, as long you can hand me a stake." Angel said holding the vamp while Buffy got the stake.  
  
"Of course. Catch." Buffy threw him a stake. Angel quickly finished the vamp off.  
  
"I tried to catch up to you but I got a little busy." He said while looking at the dust in the street.  
  
"That's okay, as long as your here now." She mumered as she drew Angel in for a long passionate  
kiss. Angel slowly pulled away from the kiss.  
  
"We better get you home your mothers probably worried."  
  
"All right, but only if you stay with me while I'm there. Please?" Buffy asked with a little smile.  
Angel gave his half-smile back at her and nodded.  
  
* * * *  
  
Joyce Summers was in her living room rapping her fingers on the coffee table.  
"Where is she?" Joyce mummered under her breath. She stood up to go check if she had snuck  
into her room... again. When she walk up to the door she heard a deep male voice in her  
daughters room. She walked into her daughters room to find Buffy kissing a man over ten years  
older than her.  
  
"Buffy!" Joyce screamed at her daughter, "What are you two doing in here!" Buffy and Angel  
pulled away immediately.  
  
"Mom, have you ever heard of knocking!?!" Buffy was a little worried of what her mom would  
say.  
  
"If I did knock I wouldn't have caught you in the arms of a boy, no, make that man, who is much,  
much older than you!!"  
  
"Mom, I am sorry about you having to find out this way and I don't want you to be mad at me  
but, I LOVE this 'man'.  
  
"Buffy you expect me to be cool and calm about you having a relationship with him! And don't  
you think young man that I am letting you get off easy! How old are you?!? 24,25? Answer me!!  
  
Angel was speechless. He looked at Buffy to see if she wanted to tell her mom about the vampires  
and the slayers. She slowly shook her head, so her mom wouldn't notice, no.  
  
"I'm 25 ma'am." Angel told the age of when he was embraced.  
  
"Get out! Get out now!" Joyce screamed as loud as she could at Angel.  
  
"Mom don't talk to him like that! I love him and I think, I know, that he loves me!" Buffy was  
trying not to scream at her mother but it was getting harder and harder.  
  
"Buffy you don't know what love is!"  
  
"And you do?" That hit Mrs. Summers below the belt. She tried not to hurt her mother but she  
needed her to understand. "Mom I'm sorry but.... I just need get out of here. Angel... please."  
  
Angel stood up and took Buffy's hand and helped her up. They started to walk out of the room  
when Joyce stood in front of them both.  
  
"You aren't going anywhere young lady but he can go right now!"  
  
"If he goes then I'm going with him." With that Buffy walked out the Door, they left the house.  
  
  
* * * *  
  
Buffy was sitting on Angels' couch thinking about what she was going to say to her  
mom when she got home. Angel was sitting next to her thinking about the same thing.  
  
"Maybe I shouldn't have said those things to her. I should have let it go." Buffy thought aloud.  
  
"Buffy it's okay she may not understand now but she will later."   
  
"I didn't want to make her upset but I love you with all of my heart."  
  
"I love you too, Buffy." He said as he pulled her in for a deep loving kiss. Buffy pulled away  
slowly and smiled looking into Angels' eyes lovingly.  
  
"Ummm... can I stay here tonight? Just for tonight and I'll go home tomorrow."  
  
"Anything you want love." With that Angel took Buffy to his bedroom and they both drifted off  
to sleep in each others arms.  
  
* * * *  
  
Buffy woke up with Angels arm over her waist. She looked at her watch to see  
what time it was. It was 10:34. It took ten seconds for it to register in her head that she was late  
for school.  
  
"Damn it!" Buffy shot straight up in bed accidentally waking Angel up in the process.  
  
"What's wrong?" He said with a calm voice. Angel was always calm.  
  
"I'm late for school!" She said a little worried. "What if my mom calls the school? What would  
she say if they say I'm not there? Should I worry what she's going to think. Of course she's my  
mom."  
  
"Buffy calm down you can still go it's your free now okay."  
  
"Your right it is my free period. Wow, Angel you know me so well. What would I do without  
you?" She went to the bathroom to take a shower.  
  
"I don't know Buffy. I don't know."  
  
She came out of the bathroom fresh with energy. She put on some clothes she left at Angels  
house. She gave him a soft kiss on the lips and ran out the door.  
  
  
* * * *  
  
Buffy was walking down the hallway towards the library trying to avoid Synder. She  
made it to the library doors without running into him or any other of her teachers. Now Buffy has  
to face Giles and the others.Man, my mother has probably called or visa versa. Buffy thought  
as she walked into the doors to face the Scooby Gang. Mrs. Calendar was reading a book with  
Giles, The rest of the gang were researching a Morah demon.  
  
"Hey guys, what's up?" She asked innocently. Everyone looked up at her.  
  
"You tell me Buff. Where have you been?" Xander went straight to the point.  
  
"Yes, Buffy. We called your mother at home and she said you stormed out with Angel?" Giles  
was as direct as Xander.  
  
"Yeah I was with Angel last night. My mom was totally wiggin' on me." Buffy was remembering  
what happened the night before.  
  
An shy voice came from behind the stacks. "Why Buffy?"  
  
"Well she caught me and Angel in my room....Kissing." Buffy was sort-of angry because all she  
wanted was for her mother to know the truth and except it.  
  
"Ohh your in trouble now!" A not to shy voice also came from the stacks. Both Willow and  
Cordelia came from where they were hiding.  
  
"You kissed dead boy in your room and he took you to his house? Did you two do anything?"  
  
"No Xander we didn't. Look why is everyone blowing this out of proportion? What's the big  
deal?!?" Buffy was starting to get a bit edgy.  
  
"Buffy the big deal is your mother knows nothing about what's going on here." Giles was trying  
to make her understand.  
  
"Yes, Buffy. Giles is right." Ms. Calendar said.  
  
"So if I tell her now will she understand then?" After a minute of silence she continued. "I didn't  
think so. I don't want her to be mad at me but I want her to understand. If she refuses to do  
either.... I going to be with Angel either way it goes!" Buffy stormed out of the library with allot  
on her mind  
  
"Buffy! Wait!" Willow called after her friend. "Buffy! Way to go Xander!" She went after Buffy,  
to get her.  
  
"What? What did I do!?"  
  
"Well other than the fact that your a jerk you need to define the word 'tact'." Cordelia tried to get  
Xander to understand.  
  
"You were as blunt as me Cordy!"  
  
"Yeah but I'm a girl. I can say things like that. Just shows how much you know about women."  
She ran out a few seconds behind Willow. Xander looked at Giles with puzzled look. Giles just  
shrugged his arms. "It's a girl thing." Ms. Calendar in formed them.  
  
* * *   
Buffy ran out of the school building not caring if Synder caught her. All she wanted to do  
is be close to Angel. She ran and ran until she came to Angels front door. She hesitated for a  
second to try and think of what she was going to say. Before she could even knock the door was  
opened.  
  
"Angel? Did they tell you I was coming here?" She asked flatly.  
  
"No. I can sense you," he replied." I can feel you a mile away."  
  
"That's sweet." She said it innocently so Angel wouldn't realize that she skipped school.  
  
"Buffy what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be at school?"  
  
"Yeah but I couldn't take it in there. They were really-"  
  
Angel interrupted her." Could we talk inside the house? The sun and all?"  
  
Buffy nodded and walked into the dim home. She sat down on the couch and Angel sat next to  
her. Before Buffy could finish her story the phone rang. Angel picked it up.  
  
"Hello?"   
  
"Angel? Hi, it's Willow. Is Buffy there? She ran out of school looking pretty troubled."  
  
"Yeah, Willow she's here." He answered worriedly.  
  
"That's Will?" Buffy said jumping in the conversation.  
  
"Yeah Buffy." Answering her question then going back to Willow, "So what's going on?"  
  
"Well Xander said something stupid... as usual. Buffy got upset and ran out. We tried to catch her  
but she's very fast," Willow told some of what happened but left the rest to Buffy.  
  
"Okay. Thanks Willow. Bye." Angel hung up the phone and looked at Buffy.  
  
"What?" Buffy looked as if nothing happened at all.  
  
"They just told me part of what happened today. What's wrong Buffy?" Angel was trying to  
figure out why would she run out of school like that.Well she is Buffy  
  
"Angel... allot is on my mind. I love you and I always will but I know that we won't be together  
forever."  
  
"Buffy of course we will......oh. Buffy we WILL figure out something. I love you too."  
  
"I know you love me and I'm so glad you do but.....Your a vampire your going to live forever. I  
just want to know..."Buffy trailed off thinking about what she was going to say.  
  
"You want to know what?" Angel already knew what she wanted him to do.  
  
"Angel would you...." Buffy's statement was interrupted by a loud bang at the door. The banging  
started to get louder and louder.  
  
"Buffy I know you are in there! Open the door now!! Buffy!" Mrs. Summers was growing very  
impatient with her daughter.  
  
"Ohmigod! How did my mother find out I was here? I'm going to go answer it okay?" Angel  
nodded as Buffy got up to open the door. Buffy opened the door to see a very angry mother.  
  
"Buffy why are you at this man's house?" Mrs. Summers pushed Buffy through the door to make  
her way into the house.  
  
"Mom we weren't doing anything. I know I didn't come home last night and I'm sorry."  
  
"Buffy you come home late with a man , I find you kissing him and he's almost ten years older  
than you! You go late to school, then skip it all together! Now I find you here at his house!! I'm  
so glad I followed you here!! You'll never see him again!"  
  
"Mrs. Summers Buffy was here last night and this morning and I swear to you we didn't do  
anything."  
  
"Oh I'm going to believe you!?!" Mrs. Summers was getting pretty upset.  
  
"Mom then believe me...nothing happened." Buffy knew that it was hard for her mother to trust  
her.  
  
"Buffy I am sorry if I'm wrong but I can't trust you right now .And young man if I find out that  
you have slept with her I will defiantly press charges on you! Buffy let's go. NOW!"  
  
"Good bye Angel." Buffy blew a kiss at him purposely in front of her mother. She was very upset  
at that and grabbed Buffy's arm and pulled her out the door. Angel smirked and shook his head.  
  
* * * *  
  
Buffy got into her mothers car with a smile on her face.  
  
"What are you smiling about young lady? What is so funny about this?" Mrs. Summers demanded.  
  
"He was going to answer my question with a yes." Her smile got bigger.  
  
"What question was that?" Mrs. Summers was hoping it wasn't what she thought it was. "Was it  
about sex?"  
  
"No! Something else."   
  
"What!" Mrs. Summers was getting a little worried. She had just pulled up in front of their house.  
  
"It's no biggie mom. Really." Buffy opened her and got out before her mother could speak again.  
  
Buffy walked into her home not paying any intention to who was in the living. She was about to  
walk up the stairs when a shy voice spoke up.  
  
"Buffy?" Willow went over to see her best friend.  
  
"Oh. Willow I didn't see you here. Sorry." Buffy apologized for daydreaming. "I was in a daze."  
  
"It's okay. Are you all right? You seemed pretty upset today." Willow was somewhat worried.  
  
"I'm okay. I just had a lot of things on my mind. Could we talk upstairs." Willow nodded and they  
both went upstairs.  
  
* * * *  
  
"So what's up Buff?" Willow opened the door as they reached it.  
  
"Well Will ummm...," Buffy closed the door behind her. "I sort of went over to Angel's to  
get...changed." Buffy was worried of what she would think.  
  
"You mean into a uhh vampire?" All Willow could think was wow.  
  
"Yeah. I didn't have time to finish what I was saying 'cause my mother came in. But I get the  
feeling that he knew what I was going to say. I think he was going to do it."  
  
"Really? Wow Buffy if you get turned into a vampire then you won't be able to see us as much."  
Willow gave Buffy a sad look.  
  
"Of course we will. You will defiantly see us at the bronze, at the library. At night that is. Will, I  
will still be the slayer and you guys will see me." Buffy was trying to cheer her up. She hated to  
see her friends sad.  
  
"Your right Buffy. We will still be best friends. But there is one problem."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"Your mom." Willow started to really think about the situation.  
  
" Your right. How am I going to explain this to her. It's going to be a challenge. I am like her so  
she might take it like I did."  
  
"She will just have to adjust." After a few seconds Willow told Buffy what was on her mind.  
"Buffy I'm just sorta sad because you'll live forever and I won't. I don't want to become a  
vampire. But since I want to be your best friend forever...." Willow trailed off and gathered her  
thoughts.  
  
"What's up, Will?"  
  
"Well I was going through my spell book and I found a spell that makes people immortal. I wasn't  
really looking for the spell so I've forgotten where it was."  
  
"Will are you saying what I think your saying?" Buffy had a wide grin spread across her face.  
  
"The question is: Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Willow almost a big a smile as Buffy.  
  
  
* * * *  
  
The next day at school Buffy was sitting in the library daydreaming. She had been doing it all day.  
There was only one thing on her mind. Angel.  
  
"Buffy. Buffy!" Giles was trying to get the love stricken girls' attention. Willow walked over to  
her and whispered, "Angel's here."  
  
"Where?" Buffy looked straight up. Willow giggled and Xander had a disgusted look on his face.   
  
"It's about time that you gotten out of that state. You have been doing that allot lately.  
Something wrong?" Giles knew what it was about he just wanted to be sure. She had Angel on  
her mind entirely to much.  
  
"Nothing serious Giles." Buffy was lying through her teeth.  
  
"If your sure Buffy. Now about this demon you saw, what did it look like?"   
  
"Uhhh...he had green thingys on the top of his head. Anndd he was ugly...really ugly." Buffy was  
giving no help what so ever.  
  
"Buffy can you give me anymore detail?" Giles tried to figure what this beast looked like. To no  
avail. "Were there any symbols on it? Anything you give to me will be put to use."  
  
"Well I didn't see any marks or symbols on it. And I gave you all the info I could," The bell rung.  
" Oh sorry Giles, gotta jet. Seeya."  
  
Giles sighed and opened up another book while the gang left out the door.  
  
* * * *  
  
Buffy walked out of the library with a very happy look on her face.  
  
"Hey, what are you so happy about?" Xander was sort of worried about her.  
  
Willow rolled her eyes at him being so neive. "She's thinking about Angel...duhh."  
  
"Humph. Why is Dead-boy making you smile?" Xander had up to here hearing *his* name.  
  
"Because I love him and he loves me." Buffy gave happy sigh.  
  
"Whatever." Xander gave up without a fight ... that time.  
  
"So Buff, are you going to talk to Angel today about that thing?" Willow tried to be secretive. No  
such luck.  
  
Buffy opened her mouth to answer but Xander interrupted. "What 'thing'?"  
  
"It's nothing Xander. I was going to talk to him today." Buffy knew that Xander was going to be  
mad when she told him.  
  
Willow nodded in acknowledgment to her statement.  
  
"O-kay can someone please tell me what's going on here? Just fill me in," The girls said nothing  
so he continued. "Any time now."  
  
"Look I'll tell you...If...you don't freak out." Buffy gave up trying to keep it secret. He's going to  
know anyway so why not now.  
  
"O-kay, O-kay spill!" Xander was growing impatient.  
  
"Well, yesterday I went to Angel's house to become a vampire. I told Will last night and she said  
that she had found a spell that makes people immortal. She wasn't looking for it so she doesn't  
know exactly where the spell is. I'm not sure if he was going to say yes but I sorta am sure. Now  
about the spell she was going to use it, when she found it, to become immortal and if you guys  
wanted to become immortals I'd really like that, but if no, then I would have to deal." Buffy took  
a long needed breath after her little 'speech'.  
  
After a moment of silence Cordelia was the first one to speak. "So your saying if I let you cast  
this spell on me, then I will never, ever get old and wrinkly and smelly and toothless and..."  
  
"Yes, Cordelia, yes!" Buffy said  
  
"O-kay. You convinced me. I'm in!" Cordy was more than siked about this.  
  
Xander finally said something. "You're a vampire?"  
  
"No, Xander. My mom came in before I could even ask him."  
  
"Good. Now you have to rethink this. All right?" Xander said.  
  
"No, I am not going to rethink this. I love him. And I want to be with him. Forever."  
  
Xander was getting a little upset at this point. Not only did Dead-boy have her she was his  
forever...no matter what. "Listen Buffy, You cannot even think about that. It is not an option.  
You would give up your life to stay young and be with that thing? It doesn't make sense!"  
  
"I would. She found her true love let her be happy," Cordelia gave her two cents.  
  
"Xander, I hate to admit it but Cordelia's right. She should be happy. No offense Buff, but Slayers  
don't exactly have the longest lives," Willow said meekly while Cordelia smiled proudly.  
  
"No offense taken Wills. They are both right. Angel makes me happy, Xander. Why aren't you  
happy that I'm happy?" Buffy understands why Xander's so worried but she needed him to see.  
  
"Because he's a killer! Man, I'm not giving up on this. What if he drinks too much? What if you  
lose your soul and go berserk on everyone? What if you forget about all of us in your new  
unlife?" Xander said.  
  
"Xan-" She cut off when she realized what he was saying." Xander do you really feel this way?  
  
By this time everyone was stopped in the middle of the hallway." Yeah, Buff. Even if we become  
immortal, I just know your gonna spend all your time with Angel."  
  
"Well, I have to learn the basics of be a vamp and because I love him I'll spend time with him. But  
your forgetting one thing guys. I love you, too." She looked at Xander who was looking down at  
the floor.  
  
He stared at her for moment then tolerance came across his mind." I love you, too Buff. I'm only  
looking out for you. I don't want you to get hurt. But I can tell that this is what you want, so I'm  
wont stand in you way," He said reluctantly.  
  
Buffy ran up to him and hugged him. "Thanks Xander that means a lot to me," She pulled away  
smiling. Xander, too.  
  
"Anytime Buff, Anytime" As he said that walked on into their classes.  
  
  
* * * *  
  
After school Buffy said goodbye to her friends and went straight to the mansion. Once she got to  
the door she hesitated to think of what she was going to say. When she thought of something she  
knocked on the door.  
  
A few minutes later Angel opened the door. "Hi," was all he said. He had on a pair of pants and  
was shirtless.  
  
"Hey," she said looking him up and down. She stared at him dreamily till he snapped her out of it.  
  
"Enjoying the view?" He asked with a smirk. She blushed when she came back to earth.  
  
"Oh. Can I come in?"  
  
"Of course, beloved," He said as he pushed the door open so she could get past.  
  
She smiled at name he had given her. Old fashioned yes, but cute."Angel remember yesterday  
when I came by your house? But my mother interrupted us?"  
  
"How can I forget?" Angel sighed in memory.  
  
"Well there was a reason why I came here that day...and today..."He nodded at her silently telling  
her to go on. "I came over to get changed..."  
  
Angel was a little taken back. He thought that he shouldn't jump to conclusions. But deep down  
he knew what she was asking. "What do you mean changed?"  
  
Buffy looked down at her shoes and spoke sheepishly, "Changed...to a uh, um,...vampire..."  
  
Angel's eyes went wide. "Buffy, I...I couldn't...hurt you like that."  
  
"You wouldn't be hurting me Angel," She looked into his eyes, "You would be loving me."  
  
"You don't know what it's like Buffy. It's hard being what I am. I don't want you to go through  
that. I love you too much."  
  
"Angel I know it's hard for you, but that's because you do it alone. I want to be there for  
you...forever. And that way, we can do it together." She said on the brink of tears.  
  
Angel thought about it for a minute. "Does anyone else know?"  
  
"Yeah, I told the Scooby Gang. Excluded Giles. I haven't told my mom yet. Does that mean  
you'll do it?"  
  
Angel sighed. She knew she had won, so did he. "How can I say no to that face." He said with a  
smirk.  
  
"Oh thank you Angel," She said as she got up where she was sitting and sat on his lap. "I love  
you, so much."  
  
"I love you, too." He said as he kissed her. Buffy put her arms around Angel's neck as the kiss  
deepened. Buffy broke the kiss for her need of air. "Do you want to do it now?"  
  
"Only if your ready, Beloved."  
  
"Yeah, I think I am." Buffy said looking into his deep brown eyes.  
  
"Listen Buffy , if you are having any second thoughts at all...don't do it." Angel didn't want Buffy  
to make a mistake.  
  
Buffy didn't even hesitate about her answer. "No, I want to do this, nothings going to change my  
mind. I'm just worried about the pain of it...Is it gonna hurt?"  
  
Angel smiled at her, "There will be a little pain but mostly...it'll be sort of erotic."  
  
"Erotic...really?" He nodded, She smiled playfully, "Then I really shouldn't be worried. I'm ready,  
now."  
  
"O-kay." Buffy was still on his lap when they started, by the time they finished with the process  
they were sprawled out on the floor. Buffy was grabbing so tightly on Angel that it was drawing  
blood. She let out two piercing screams and by the third she was able to keep it all in. Angel was  
telling her loving things in her ear. When it was almost over Angel took her towards the chains.  
  
"I'm sorry for anything I do till I get my soul back, Angel." She said while still holding him for  
dear life, er, unlife.  
  
"I know y'chere, I know." With those comforting words she fell fast asleep in Angel's arms.  
  
  
* * * *  
As soon as Buffy woke up Angel was by her side. "Mmmm...Angel?" She slowly opened her  
eyes.  
  
"Buffy is that you?" Angel didn't want to get to close to her if she was evil, but something drew  
him close.  
  
Buffy smiled weakly at him, "Yeah it's me Angel. I...I didn't lose my soul." Buffy sighed. She was  
a little tired after last night.  
  
"I heard of something like that happening when slayers become vampires...they only lose their  
souls if their turned by the Master. I thought it was a myth..."  
  
"Some people think vamps are myths," Squirming a little she said, "Can you untie me now?"  
  
"Oh... sorry beloved." He moved closer to her to remove the chains. As soon as she got out of the  
cuffs she was in his arms.  
  
"Oh Angel...thank you...I love you so much, it was so wonderful." She said kissing him with all  
the passion she could in her tired state.  
  
"I love you too, Buffy..." After she broke the kiss. He picked it up again and carried her to his  
bedroom. Nothing was said for the rest of the night.   
  
* * * *  
  
Buffy woke up around 7:00pm several hours later. She was laying on Angel's chest, nude. She  
played a large smile on her face. *It's my first time, she thought, with the first and only person*   
  
"Hmm..." Angel mummered as he woke up.  
  
Buffy smile got even bigger, "Hey,"  
  
As Angel's memory of last night came back he flashed a smile, "Hey yourself. How are feeling?"  
  
"After last night I'll be fine for a long time...but I am hungry." she said keeping her smile.  
  
"I'll get you something." he said as he got up to get them both something to eat. He pour two  
bags of blood into two cups. He came back into the room.  
  
"Thanks," she grimaced as he gave her a cup. "So, will this be all I need to drink? Like for today  
or something?"  
  
"Maybe, maybe not but if you get hungry eat." He looked at her lovingly.  
  
"O-kay. Do you think we can go to the Bronze tonight? 'Cause if you don't want to you don..."  
  
"Of course, Beloved. Anything you want," He smiled at her and pulled her into his arms.  
  
* * * *  
  
As soon as they were ready, Buffy and Angel headed to the Bronze. They weren't walking this   
time. They drove up in Angel's black convertible.  
  
"I really like this car," Buffy said as Angel opened up her car door.  
  
"I know you do. You've told me five times already, Beloved."  
  
She smiled sheepishly and said, "Sorry."  
  
They walked hand in hand together in the Bronze. As soon as they got in they noticed the Scooby  
gang at a table. Buffy pointed them out and lead the way. As soon as they got to the table there  
were their usually greetings. A cheery Willow, A straight faced Oz, A sarcastic Xander and a not  
caring Cordelia.  
  
"Hey guys," She smiled and sat down. Angel sat right next to her.  
  
"So, did you two do it," Xander said trying to be calm.  
  
Buffy squinted at him. She was trying to think of what he was talking about. The vampire thing or  
the night of passion. "Do what?"  
  
"You know the grr thing," Cordelia chimed in, making the hand motions and all.  
  
"Oh... um yeah it happened." Buffy said smiling weakly.  
  
"So your a vampire now." Oz said. It was more of a statement than a question.  
  
"Yeah, I am." She nodded her head.  
  
There was an awkward moment of silence, Till Willow spoke up.  
  
"How are you...you know...taking it."  
  
"I'm fine. Umm...Angel's helping me so that's a plus," She looked up at Angel dreamily, "And  
you guys are helping me too."  
  
"Really?" Buffy nodded her head. "Good because I don't want you to think that we all aren't  
being supportive. 'Cause we all back you up, there's no reason not to. Your are best friend and  
with the spell we'll be together forever and I'm babbling now so I'm gonna stop."  
  
Buffy smiled at her friend and relaxed a little.  
  
"Buffy I just want you to know that I'm happy your Dead Girl and your with Dead Boy...really."  
Xander said trying to be comforting.  
  
"Yeah me too. Now, I can look eight-teen forever. This is great, no more Synder. When can we  
start the spell?" Cordelia said looking at Willow excitedly.  
  
"As soon as were all ready. I don't think we should tell our parents and Giles first, they might get  
in the way. I really want to do this." Willow said as she started making the plans in her head.  
  
"Speaking of the spell did you find it yet?" Oz said.  
  
"Oh yeah I did. It took a lot but I found it. Just give me a few days to find the stuff."  
  
Everyone nodded their agreement. They cut that conversation for a while and decided to enjoy  
their stay at the Bronze. After a while they were all ready to leave. They decided to go on patrol  
together.  
  
"I wonder what Giles is going to say about all of this." Buffy said. In one hand she had Angel's  
hand in the other a stake.  
  
"Hopefully he'll just give us one of his talks and leave us be." Xander said.  
  
"Yeah, right. He's gonna get pissed. Sure he'll seem calm, that's just cause always calm. But then  
when you least expect it, it'll all seep through, and he'll lash out," Cordelia said with a serious  
face.  
  
"Cordy, he won't lash out. I'm sure Giles knows true love when he sees it." Willow said. She  
flashed Oz a smile. He returned it.  
  
"I'm not so sure our parents will take this well. Especially my mom. She thinks Angel is my  
history tutor. She's going to wig majorly when she hears this. Even after catching us0"  
  
"It's okay, Beloved. I'm sure Giles and your mom will get through this." Angel said, comforting  
his lover.  
  
"How am I going to explain me not coming home last night? ' Hi mom. Where was I you say? Oh  
I was out with my vampire boyfriend and he changed me into a vampire and..."She stopped  
abruptly.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Vampires..."She turned around to see three of them walking towards them.  
  
They all started attacking them. Angel got one of the male vamps, while Buffy got the other. The  
Scooby Gang all jumped on the female. Pretty easy for all of them. Because Buffy was a new  
vamp she went in 'game face' pretty easily.  
  
"Oh sorry you guys," As she relized she had it on. She quickly slid it off.  
  
"Hey you killed a vamp, I don't care how you do it." Xander was getting less and less tense about  
the vampiress Buffy.  
  
"That's means a lot Xand. Why don't we all head home, I know it's kinda late for you guys."  
  
"Yeah and I need to get this spell together. Come on, Cordy, Xander let's go. We'll see you later  
Buff." Willow shouted across her shoulder as they left.   
  
"So, your going to walk me home? I would love to go to the mansion but my mom is probably  
freaked out, so I should head over there. Keep me company?"  
  
"Of course, I love you"  
  
"I know I was just wondering if we could have that night again," She said with a smirk.  
  
"How many times have I told you get whatever you want?" He said in a playful tone.  
  
"I want you," Returning the playfulness. He pulled her into a deep passionate kiss. She pulled  
back from the kiss and led him towards her house.  
  
* * * *  
  
When they finished crawling into the window they were all over each other. They didn't have to  
stop their heavy make-out session for Buffy's need of air anymore.  
  
"Mmmm...," Buffy mumered as Angel moved from her. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Your mom, Buffy." He said he lick his lips to get the rest of his Buffy.  
  
"But maybe she's asleep now...and you said that I could have you," She said pouting her lips and  
little girling her eyes.  
  
"And you do have me but not that much," She sighed and crossed her arms along with her pouty  
look. "Later you'll get all of me and more o-kay?"  
  
Her face changed a little, "O-kay. For now I'll take a little of you...for now." with that she  
grabbed him by his shirt and pulled him on top of her.  
  
* * * *  
  
Mrs. Summers was barely tired waiting for her daughter. She hoped that she wasn't still with that  
Angel person. *If I find out that she had been touched by that man again I will call the police. I  
wonder if she snuck in again...what happened to my little girl?*  
She got up walked upstairs. When she reached Buffy's room she heard the deep male voice again.  
Instead of bursting through the door she listened to the conversation they were having.  
  
"Buffy, what did I tell you? We can't do this now," Angel wanted so much to make love to her   
right then and there but there was a chance that Mrs. Summers could walk in.   
  
"Fine, but I'm expecting you to be with me when we get to your house."  
  
"Trust me I will be..."Mrs. Summers chose that moment to walk in. Buffy was sitting in Angel's  
lap nuzzling his neck in game face.  
  
"No, you won't young man. You know what Buffy I'm going to be a little more calm about this,  
because now I can prove that he's gone to far with you." Mrs. Summers said thinking that she had  
won.  
  
"Mom!" Buffy quickly went back to human form. She was a little surprised to her, "Look this is  
not what it looks like..."  
  
"Of course it is! I heard you talking to him in a sexual manner! I forbade you to see him  
anymore!"  
  
Buffy reluctantly got up from her comfortable position and walked over to her mom. "Mother, I  
love him with all of my heart and soul. There is nothing you can do to stop me from seeing  
him...especially now." She looked down as she relized what she just said.  
  
"Buffy are you sure you want to tell her?" Angel asked deep with concern.  
  
"I think I am...I hope I am."  
  
"What are you talking about?" Her eyes darted from Buffy to Angel then back to Buffy. "Are  
you...are you pregnant?"  
  
"No, I'm not. I doubt I ever can be." She ignored her mom's confused look. "Mom there's  
something else I have to tell you. Can we go downstairs?"  
  
Mrs. Summers calmed down a bit but not much. "Fine." As soon as they got into the living room  
and sat down she shot them with questions. "What in Hell are you talking about? What did you  
mean 'are you sure you want to tell her'? Answer me!?"  
  
"Mom, I...I'm oh god how do I explain this?..."  
  
"Spit it out!!!" Joyce screamed. Angel had to resist a growl and Buffy was to distracted to. He  
pulled Buffy close.  
  
"Beloved, I'll tell it for you," He looked up at Mrs. Summers with usual straight face. "In every  
generation a Slayer is born..."  
  
When Angel finished the story Mrs. Summers was staring at him like she had never seen him  
before. He only told her the parts before she became a vampire. Nothing more. "You expect me  
to believe this? Especially coming from you!?"  
  
"Mom listen," Buffy finally spoke up, "Everything that Angel said is true. He is a vampire. I'm a  
vampire slayer. I think there's one way that we can prove it. Angel?"  
  
Angel nodded understanding. "Mrs. Summers watch my face..." Shortly after Angel switched to  
game face Mrs. Summers screamed to the top of her lungs. Buffy got up to comfort her again.  
Her mother jumped at her touch.  
  
Mrs. Summers was out of breath from her screaming, "Who else is...is one of those," she said  
pointing her finger at Angel.  
  
Buffy took a deep breath knowing that she couldn't tell her mother, "No...no one," She stole a  
glance to Angel.  
  
"Buffy stay away from him. I don't care how much you think you love him he's no good for you.  
I don't want him to hurt you." Buffy's mom said with quiver in her voice.  
  
"Mom you have it all wrong. Angel would never hurt me. Or anybody for that matter. Look if you  
want more answers come to the library on Saturday." Willow said it would take her a few days to  
make the spell right, so she gave her time. Buffy stood up with Angel.  
  
"But..." She trusted her daughter to know what she was talking about. "Fine, but where are you  
going?"  
  
"I'm going to Angel's house. If that's okay with you?" If not, Buffy thought, I'm going any  
way.  
  
"You be careful Buffy. I don't want to lose you..." Mrs. Summers was in tears now. Buffy walked  
over to her mom and enveloped her into a hug.  
  
"You never will ,mom, you never will." she whispered into her mothers ear. With kiss on the  
cheek she left.   
  
* * * *  
  
The day (Or shall I say night) Buffy got up early. She made sure she was silent to not wake Angel  
up. She went to the phone and pressed speed dial to Willow's.   
  
"Hello?" Willow answered.  
  
"Hi , Will. It's Buffy."  
  
"Oh hey Buff. I got the stuff ready for the spell. All we have to do is gather." Willow said as  
chipper as ever.  
  
"Cool. So I'll call Xander and Cordelia and you get Oz and the spell finished. Okay?" Buffy said  
almost as chipper.  
  
"Okay. Anything else?"   
  
"Yeah. Last night I told my mom about Angel and me. I didn't tell her about my vampire thing or  
your spell thing. So, we should be able to do this without problems."  
  
"Oh. Okay, I'll be ready. See-ya Buff!" She heard a giggle then the dial tone.  
  
Angel stalked up behind her and put his arms around her waist. She jumped a little but relaxed  
knowing who it was. Only he could touch her like that.  
  
"Who was that?" Angel said.  
  
"It was Willow. She's ready for us." She leaned more into his arms.  
  
"Okay. Take a quick bite before we leave?"  
  
"Yeah. I'm starved after last night." She turned to face Angel with a sly smile.  
  
"We better stock up on food because where going to make days just like it." Angel said as he  
kissed her.  
  
"... Okay how about that drink."  
  
* * * *  
  
"Okay every thing set. Let's start chanting." Willow said. She put some herbs on her candle lit  
Alter.  
  
Everybody agreed. They started to chant words from Latin and English. When they finished the  
spell, everyone was expecting a change in some way. Nothing.  
  
"Okay so how are we going to know if it worked?" Cordelia said.  
  
"Um, uh, one of you cut yourselves." Willow said.  
  
"Are you crazy?!? Risk the chance of ruining my beautiful skin?! "Cordy cried.  
  
"What would that prove, Wills?" Xander inquired, ignoring Cordelia's comment.  
  
"Well, if it heals faster than before, were immortal, and if not... And it only has to be a small cut."  
  
"All right, then I'll do it." Xander said. He heard Angel whisper something in Buffy's ear, and her  
giggling at it, from her position in his lap.  
  
Xander shot him a glare before going to get something to pierce his skin with. He returned with a  
razor blade and a Band-Aid.  
  
He got weird looks from everyone. "It's just in case. Jeez..." He took the blade and carefully  
scratched it over his skin. He made a slight face from pain but, it soon turned to shock. His  
wound was almost closed already.  
  
"It worked! MY spell worked!" Willow started to jump up and down, giggling as she went.  
While Cordelia kept saying, "I'm gonna stay hot forever, I'm gonna stay hot forever!"  
Meanwhile Buffy and Angel kissed, Xander was still looking in awe at his skin. "Wow."  
Oz sat there looking at the happiness and said, "Cool."  
  
* * * *  
  
The Gang walked up to Giles house slowly, preparing to tell him before confronting Buffy's  
mom with the whole truth.  
  
"Okay so were just going to go in there and say, 'Hry Giles. Guess what? Buffy's a vampire and  
were immortal. Just wanted to let you know.' I don't think that will work." Xander babbled.  
  
"Xander we'll figure it out when we get in there okay?" Willow said. Xander nodded.  
"Fine."  
  
They stopped the conversation and knocked on Giles' door.  
  
Giles, surprised to see them, opened the door wider to greet them. "Hello, Buffy, everyone. What  
are you doing here?"  
  
"Giles we have something to tell you. Can we come in?" Buffy holding Angel's hand tighter by  
the second.   
  
"Of course, come in." Giles smiled lightly and let them pass. They saw Ms. Calendar at his desk  
reading a book. "Hello, everyone." she said.  
  
" Hi, Ms. Calendar. Giles you should sit down for this." Buffy said as they all sat around Giles and  
Ms. Calendar to tell the story.   
  
Five minutes after they told the story and it had sunken in Giles screamed , " DO YOU HAVE  
ANY IDEA WHAT YOU HAVE DONE?!?!?" They all flinched by his voice. "I told you he  
would lash out." Cordelia mumbled  
  
"Rupert, maybe you should calm down." Ms. Calendar suggested in a soothing voice.  
  
. "Oh my God. What have you done..." Giles sat with his head in his hand, shaking his head.  
"What did you do about Buffy. How did she get her soul back?"  
  
Buffy got up from the couch and sat next to Giles. "They didn't need to do any spell on me  
because I kept my soul. From being the Slayer and everything."  
  
"Why didn't you tell me this? I should have known." Giles said, his voice getting calmer and  
calmer.  
  
"Because, Giles, you would have tried to stop us. We really wanted to do it." Willow said, she felt  
a calm presence from Giles then.  
  
"Why?" Was all he said.  
  
"I realized that I wanted to be with Angel forever. So, I asked him to change me. My friends  
wanted to be my friends forever, so they made themselves immortal."  
  
"If you had to stay with Angel forever...then why didn't you just make yourself immortal too?"  
  
"I don't know, but I don't regret it...at all."  
  
"Buffy your the Slayer. Are you going to continue slaying?"  
  
"Yes, I am Giles. You don't have to worry about me. Everyone is helping Everyone."  
  
"I know, Buffy. There's nothing I can do about it so I might as well accept it." Giles said in a low  
voice.  
"And you know you can always count on me to accept you." Ms. Calendar said.  
  
"Oh thank-you Giles, Ms. Calendar, thank-you!" Buffy scooted closer to Giles and Ms. C to give  
them a hug. They gladly returned it.  
  
"Your welcome Buffy. Have you told your mother yet?" Giles asked. Buffy had been trying to  
avoid that question.  
  
"No, she doesn't know. I asked her stop by the library tomorrow morning. I half explained what  
we were and what were doing. I was hoping that you could explain it. Please?"  
  
"All right, I think it would be better for her to her from me. So you're all immortal...?"  
  
* * * * mandy 1 800 767 7720  
  
The next morning was judgment day for Buffy and her mate. Buffy, Angel, and the rest of the  
gang slowly walked into the library. Buffy and Angel got there because of his car. Tinted  
windows. When they walked through the doors they saw the most unexpected thing: Mrs.  
Summers sitting reading a book, with tears running down her face.  
  
She looked up, "What the hell is this? Why are there all these damned demon books? I still  
can't...can't even think that this is true! It can't be! V...vampires don't exist!" She said with a  
shaky voice.  
  
"Mom you saw what Angel did. It's okay to doubt it at first but this is real. You have to believe  
me," Buffy said walking towards her mother.  
  
"Buffy..."Her mother took her daughters hand and gave her a hug. "Your so cold. Almost as cold  
as he is...Oh my god!" She snatched away from Buffy's grip. "Your one of them, aren't you?!?!"  
  
Buffy sighed and closed her eyes. After a few moments she opened them. "That's what I needed  
to talk to you about mom..."  
  
They ALL explained what was going on in Sunnydale, what's happen in their lives and why they  
became what they did. Meanwhile, Joyce stared into space saying nothing, thinking of what they  
were saying. "I can't deal with this now!" She said as she got up and ran out of the room.  
  
"Mom!" Buffy screamed attempting to go after her, but Angel grabbed her. "She needs time to  
think, Buffy." She calmed down a bit. She crushed Angel to her crying softly.  
  
"She'll understand it one day Buffy, I assure you," Giles said as everyone crowed around  
comforting the saddened slayer and stared at the door Joyce left through. "One day."  
  
  
THE END!!!!  
  
  



End file.
